Payback
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: RPF. Slash. Norman runs up a bar tab and charges it to Andy's room. Andy makes him earn it. Norman Reedus/Andrew Lincoln


Norman slammed back his final shot of whiskey, enjoying the burn as the amber liquid made its way down his chest, the warmth entering his bloodstream. The candle flickering in the tiny votive holder on the table swayed in his vision as he held his hand on the glass. Well past drunk, he knew it was time to call it a night. Signaling for the waitress, he pulled out his cell phone, texting Andy, _You in bed?_

As the long white piece of thin paper hit his table, his phone buzzed with a response. _I will be in a few. Are you going to bed tonight?_

Norman signed Andy's name with a flourish, giving the waitress a significant tip. He stood up, swaying slightly, taking a quick picture of the receipt before sauntering out of the hotel bar. His fingers fumbled as he attached the picture to a text message. _Heading in now. Thanks for a great night, sweetheart._

_Fuck you, Norman_ Andy responded immediately.

A crooked grin spread across the relaxed features of Norman's face.

The elevator door dinged open. It wasn't graceful, but he made it into the back of the elevator after pressing the button for his desired floor. With a slight huff, Norman fixed his hair, attempting to fix his shirt as well, only managing to wrinkle it more as he pulled his necktie apart, letting each end dangle on either side of his neck. When the elevator doors open, he tried his best to saunter out, letting the alcohol pumping through his veins give him false courage as he approached what he remembered being the correct door. Resting his right hand against the door jab, he knocked briskly with his left.

Fumbling was heard on the other side, followed by a loud sigh. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a half naked Andy, clad in only his pajama pants. "Norman," he breathed.

A sly smile spread across the older man's face. "Honey, I'm home," he said, quickly stepping past him.

"Norman," he repeated, "you can't…"

A small pout formed on his face, as Norman sat down on the unmade bed, leaning back on his elbows and toeing off his shoes. "You asked me if I was coming to bed."

Andy laughed slightly. "I asked if you were _going_ to bed. Entirely different."

Norman reached up from the bed, pulling Andy to him by the waist band of his pajama bottoms. Fingers casually ran through his messy hair as he nuzzled into the warm, fuzzy tummy. "God, I love the way you smell."

"You're drunk as hell," Andy laughed. Rolling his head sideways slightly to stare up at him with one eye, Norman just smiled brightly before nipping at the sensitive skin. "And horny apparently." Norman hummed his agreement as his hands roamed down from the flannel clad hips, gently pulling the offending material south. "Hey now," Andy said, trying to pull away.

"Aw come on, Andy. You've been teasing me all day."

"_I_ have been teasing _you_?" he asked coyly, pushing the older man to lay down on the bed. His fingers ghosted up the dress shirt covering the pale body, making quick work of the buttons and pushing it off the man's chest, laying him bare before him. "I'm not the one who moved across the couch to lay against me, pressing in to me, making me want what I couldn't have."

Norman grunted as Andy climbed on top of him, straddling his hips on the bed, reaching for him again. His hands were quickly smacked away and he finally got the hint. Norman may have shown up at his door, but Andy was in charge this time. There was no skin to skin contact yet and that was driving him mad, but at this point he'd take what he could get as long as he wasn't kicked out. Through his drunken haze, he saw Andy's scruffy face lean closer. Leaning up for a kiss, he was disappointed when Andy turned his face, instead, whispering huskily in his ear, "I wanted to take you on that couch. Lay you out like this for them all to see you completely disheveled for me, moaning my name as I drove into you."

Norman closed his eyes, laying his head back down against the crisp white sheets. "_Fuck,_" he grunted.

"Would you have let me, Norman?" Andy asked, lazily running his tongue up the outer edge of his ear.

"Hell yes I would have."

A single finger tip grazed down between his pectoral muscles, between his abs, to dance casually around the top of his pants. "What would have all those girls thought of you then? The great Norman Reedus, writhing on my cock, moaning out my name as they recorded you on their phones," he continued as his hand started to undo his belt, pulling the zipper down expertly. Norman's breathing was labored, the scene playing out beneath his closed eyelids, mouth slightly open. "Moan my name."

"Andy," Norman moaned out in a well practiced breath. Fingertips barely touched the pulsing cock in the boxer briefs beneath his grey dress pants and Norman's eyes shot open, desperately searching for the bright blue eyes of his lover. "_Fuck_, Andy, please," he pleaded.

Andy tsked as he pulled his hand back. "And then you went to the bar," he said, standing up and walking across the room to sit in the desk chair opposite the bed.

Norman whimpered as the beautiful dancing fingers and deep British voice left him. Sitting up on his forearm, looking at his tormenter, he growled, "But I came back."

"After charging your drinks bill to my account," Andy said, crossing his legs, looking at him pointedly.

Norman gave him his best grin. "I said thank you, _sweetheart._"

"I think you have to earn a bill like that," he said, devilishly.

Norman grumbled, throwing himself back on the bed and collecting himself. His cock was raging in his undone pants and he just wanted to get this going because _oh my God_ he had been wanting this all day and night. Why hadn't he just followed Andy to the room? Running his hands through his completely disheveled hair, he stood up, tossing his tie and shirt to the floor. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Andy just shrugged, his eyes blue eyes darkening with lust. Norman hmphed, running his hands down his chest as he thought, noticing as those eyes followed his hands. With a slight smile, he grabbed his phone from his pocket, flicking open his music player and pulling up a song he thought might have a decent beat and putting it on full blast, putting it on the nightstand.

Andy uncrossed his legs and sank lower in the chair as Norman's hands started to roam his body, his hips beginning to move in time with the slow beat. Slowly, he danced his way over to stand between Andy's legs, pushing them farther apart. Running his hands up and down his chest, with each brush of the top of his pants, he pushed them lower and lower, moaning as his palm would graze over a hardened nipple. Andy's hands remained firmly on the arm rests of the chair, his eyes soaking in the sight before him. Turning around, Norman bent over, pushing his pants down and off his feet, along with his socks, earning him a swift smack on his ass.

Still bent over, Norman turned and looked at the younger man before sitting in his lap and grinding his ass on his still clad cock. Andy groaned in his ear at the contact, finally allowing his hands to run down the naked chest. Norman whimpered as wet lips met his neck, followed by a swift nip at his earlobe. "Earning that bar tab?" he groaned out as his hips lazily rolled.

"Part of it," Andy growled in his ear. "Keep going."

Norman rocked his hips back hard, his own hands going back to his body, pulling at his nipples as Andy's teeth still worked on his neck. "You're making this hard, you know," he grunted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll stop," he said, smiling against the skin of his neck.

Norman sat up in a huff, quickly turning and straddling the smiling man. Andy put his hands behind his head, making Norman hold himself up. "Cheeky bastard," he grunted as he swooped in for a kiss but he was denied again.

"That's not earning a nearly $300 bar tab, love."

Norman shook his head, instead turning his lips to his neck, gently kissing his way down, paying close attention to his clavicle, his hands roughly moving down his sides to the top of his pajama pants. Andy got the hint and lifted his hips so they could be removed, leaving him naked in the desk chair. "Now we're getting somewhere," Norman smiled as he sank down to his knees. Gentle kisses were placed against his sternum, leaving a thin trail of saliva as he trailed over to a nipple. A quick flick of his tongue and nip of teeth earned him a moan of encouragement, hands flying to the back of his head. "Ugh, Norman," Andy moaned.

"That's what I like to hear," he grinned as he darted his tongue out, tracing around the circle before sucking on the hardened bud. Licking a solid line over to the other nipple, he repeated the same treatment, Andy writhing beneath him now, his cock bobbing freely between them. Norman looked up at him beneath his eyelashes as he slowly sank down farther, kissing a wet trail down his stomach. "How's that bar tab?"

"Down to $100," Andy breathed, watching every movement he made.

Norman hummed slightly before dipping down and running his tongue up the length of his cock. It twitched happily as Andy's face clouded over, hands gripping the armrests tightly. Taking the mushroomed head in his mouth, Norman started to suck slowly, running his tongue around the head before flicking the tip through the slit. Andy's hips twitched, but he held still enough with the slight glare Norman threw him, cock still in his mouth. Taking in an inch more, he moved one hand to slowly massage his balls, caressing them with his thumb gently as his suctioned increased.

Andy moaned, unable to resist running his hands through Norman's hair that had fallen into his face. Gently, he pushed him off his cock, taking his face in his hands. "Grab the lube from the drawer and get on the bed," he commanded, his voice an octave deeper.

Norman stood up, immediately dropping his boxer briefs and kicking them off. He grabbed the lube from the drawer and flopped on the bed, spreading his legs open, waiting. But Andy still sat in the chair, his own legs spread lewdly as he watched. "Well?" he said. Norman huffed, opening the cap on the lube and spreading some on his fingers, swiping them over his hole and glaring hard at him through his open legs. He was getting really tired of his game. "You're not going to make it a show for me?" Andy asked, his ass still firmly planted in the chair.

Rolling his eyes, Norman took his cock in his right hand, stroking it slowly as his left hand slowly moved down between his legs, rotating his index finger around his hole before pressing in slightly. He moaned as he saw Andy's hand go to his cock as he watched. "I can take care of that for ya, ya know," he grunted, as he pushed in a second finger.

"You will," he answered.

Norman groaned, his patience finally ending. "Get the fuck over here, Andy or I'm going to take care of this myself without you."

Andy smiled as he stood up and crawled on the bed over top of his writhing lover. Taking his hands from his body he placed them on Andy's hips as he guided himself into his waiting ass. Norman's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his legs falling all the way open as the warm body above him caged him in, teeth nipping on his neck as his hands ran down his body. "That what you needed?" Andy asked him.

"Fuck yes, oh my _God_," Norman grunted, pushing back against Andy's hips.

Andy smiled, finally leaning in for a kiss, their lips meeting in a fervent heat, tongues clashing violently in a direct contrast to the slow movement of their bodies. Norman's hands moved roughly down the pale skin of Andy's back, alternating between stroking and grasping as their bodies moved together. Laying forehead to forehead, sharing heated air, their eyes locked into each other, Norman whispered huskily, "I love you."

"And I love you," Andy whispered back, capturing his lips again. Reaching back, Andy grabbed one of Norman's legs, pulling it up to the side and angling his thrust in a well practiced move, causing the body beneath him to stiffen as he stroked over his prostate.

"Fuck," Norman breathed. "Again, faster."

Andy complied, burying his face in Norman's neck, as he bucked harder into him. Norman responded with equally hard thrusts down onto the narrow hips, his own cock trapped in the beautiful friction between their stomachs as he wrapped his arms tightly around Andy's back, fingers grasping almost painfully as small pants escaped his mouth.

Norman's hands tightened in a death grip around his body as warm liquid spurted between them, his channel spasming with his orgasm, nearly drawing Andy over with him. He slowly fucked him through his ecstasy as he raised up on his arms to watch the emotion play out over his face. When blue eyes opened to him again, Andy pulled out, raising his hips slightly, allowing his own cum to join Norman's on his stomach.

Sitting up, Andy ran a hand through his unruly curls, catching his breath. Norman took the moment to run his hands down the chest he had memorized over the years. Every freckle and mole, every inch of skin his tongue and hands had touched. Leaning forward, Andy kissed him softly before getting up and going to the bathroom to get some toilet paper to clean them with.

Norman sighed, eyes closed as he felt the warm caresses of being cleaned off. The music from his phone was switched off along with the light before Andy gave him a gentle shove and climbed in the bed next to him, pulling the covers up over them both. Wrapping Norman in his arms, pulling his back to his chest, he kissed his shoulder. "Love you," he whispered into the darkness.


End file.
